Veritaserumtastic! Or not
by elphaba's-wicked-heir
Summary: What happens when Harry and Edward get trapped inside the Room of Requirement after ingesting Snape's notorious Veritaserum? This was planned by Hermione and Ron. But things don't go as planned, exactly. TWO ENDINGS!


**Author's Notes: **Right. Another story. I had this wonderful thought. What if Harry and Edward were stuck in a room after ingesting Veritaserum. What would happen? And so, this story was born. I kinda planned on this to have the bitter ending but I thought, what the hell. So here it is now with two endings. Tell me which one you prefer. Read and Review!

**Asterisks** (*******) indicate a break due to the two endings I've written for this story. I have a warning there anyway. So, yeah.

The **Alternating Hyphen and Period **(**-.-.-.-**) indicate a break in the story, found at the very beginning of every story, at the end of every scene where the POV or scene changes, and at the end of the story.

I know I promised a multi-chaptered story, but good ideas for one-shots haunted me. So I had no choice. And I haven't tried out what my Reviewers said about posting that kind of stories. I'll be working on them soon, I promise. Stay tuned.

Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Veritaserum-tastic! Or not.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry and Edward spent the last couple of hours bickering and insulting each other which stemmed out from their argument over the best Honeydukes candy. The steaming exchange of insults between the two is being followed by Hermione's and Ron's eyes. Harry. Edward. Harry. Edward. They were transfixed, their eyes moving as if following a tennis ball bounce between the vampire and the wizard.

"Midget."

"Sparkling fairy."

"Kid."

"Grumpy Old Man."

"Hermione," Ron whispered.

"Hmm."

"We need to do something about these two. And fast."

"You're right. They don't seem to realize that they like each other."

Ron sighed. "Let's get to work." And with that, they left the two fuming in annoyance, backs turned to the other and arms folded across their chests.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later that night, after convincing Snape to help them with their plan, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall to eat dinner with Harry and Edward. The Headmaster enchanted the pitcher of blood Edward drinks so that it may quench his blood thirst longer.

"So, any plans tonight? Ron asked.

"Hmm. Nothing, mate," Harry replied, drinking his pumpkin juice.

"How about you, Edward?" Hermione asked the vampire. Said vampire grunted and shook his head in response.

"Very eloquent," Harry commented dryly. Hermione and Ron exchanged quick glances and then put their hands over their ears just as Edward was about to counter. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two and shared a secret smirk with the redhead.

"Cut it out, you two! If I don't know better, I'd think you're a couple," Hermione said coolly, efficiently shutting the two up. Harry glared at her while Edward gulped the blood in his goblet quickly. "Aww. You're cute together," she cooed as she pinched Harry's reddening cheek and ruffled Edward's hair. They both scoffed and glared at Hermione. Ron, however, winked at her: The plan is in motion.

"Stop pestering them, Hermione," Ron protested with a broad grin. "Could you two help us out with SPEW work?" he asked innocently. "I mean, you both have nothing to do, right?" Edward and Harry grumbled a bit. "Great, now finish up so we can go," Ron urged them.

And as Harry drank his pumpkin juice and Edward sipped even the remaining dregs from his goblet, they did not see the twin evil glints in their friends' eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Harry, who was your first crush?" Hermione asked from the couch the Room of Requirement provided.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry answered automatically. A moment passed when no one spoke and Harry hid himself under the covers of the bed. He'd been intending to tell Hermione it's none of her business but somehow the name slipped.

"Okay. That was weird, mate," Ron said awkwardly breaking the silence enveloping them. Harry was still under the covers. Hermione shook her head, as if to clear some thoughts. "How about you, Eddie?" The vampire growled at the nickname. "Still a virgin?"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione exclaimed in great surprise and vexation at her boyfriend.

"Yes." That word froze everyone in the room. Edward covered his eyes with his hands and kept on cursing.

"You didn't want to tell us that, right?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Her cheeks and ears are reddening every second.

"No. I wanted to deny it but…" Edward answered.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I'm a virgin too, you see," Harry's muffled voice said. After realizing what he said, he pulled the covers back and banged his head on the wall.

"Uh-huh. I never really wanted to know that," Ron said, looking scandalized. Hermione giggled nervously.

"I never imagined we'd even get there," Hermione said. Harry gasped as he realized something was wrong. Really wrong.

"Ron, Hermione, I need to talk to both of you. Now," Harry said through gritted teeth. He cast a nonverbal modified Silencing Charm so that Edward wouldn't be able to hear them. He led them near the door and faced them with murderous eyes.

"You know it's illegal, Hermione. Veritaserum's not something we play with. And why do it to me and Edward of all people?" Harry sighed dramatically. "Give me the antidote and we can all go and sleep comfortably."

"Sorry." He saw Hermione's apologetic smile as she cast a Full Body Bind curse at him. His eyes followed them as they went out. And as Ron passed him, he heard him whisper, "It's for your own good, mate."

When Hermione and Ron were out of the Room, the spell lifted off. Harry, then pissed, tried yanking the door open. But the door that was there moments ago wasn't there anymore. He was surrounded by marble walls, not a single door or opening in sight. He tried pleading the Room of Requirement to let him out but it wouldn't budge. Harry even threatened the Room but still nothing.

"Harry? Ron? Hermione? Are you there?" Edward asked.

Harry would have opted to keep his mouth shut but Veritaserum prevented that. "I'm here, Edward. Hermione and Ron left." Harry cursed as he made his way to the single bed in the room. When he saw Edward lying there, eyes closed and hands behind his head, he blurted out, "You look stunning, Edward."

Upon hearing this, Edward cracked one eye open, studying the little wizard before him, now covering his blushing face with his hands, muttering "Bugger" over and over again. He chuckled lightly and felt his heart catch at the sight before him. "You look absolutely cute. I like it." Edward froze when he realized what words came out from his mouth. Damn. Harry was looking at him through the gaps of his fingers.

"You mean it? Like, really, really mean it?" Harry asked softly. He gasped when Edward stood up and nodded at him.

The moment was broken when Hermione's voice rang throughout the Room.

"Ron and I thought it was best for everyone if your feelings for each other are sorted out. So we spiked your drinks with Veritaserum, a truth potion that prompts the drinker to tell nothing but the truth. And Harry, no, this isn't illegal. Seeing as Snape was the one who actually gave the potion to us, it is legal by all means." At that, Harry huffed indignantly. "At the bedside drawer are two bottles which contains the antidote to the Truth Potion." A _pop_ was heard and two clear bottles appeared, with some kind of green liquid inside. "Drink those and the Veritaserum you've ingested won't interfere with you anymore." A pause. "But know this, this may be the last chance you'll get the other to tell the truth." Edward and Harry locked eyes then looked away again. "After drinking the antidote, the Room of Requirement would open itself to you. Then you may leave. See you in a bit."

Harry and Edward looked at each other with worry. Then in a flash, Edward had retrieved the bottles. But instead of handing one to Harry, he pocketed them both.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Harry said exasperatedly.

"Hermione's right," Edward started. "I'll never have this chance again. I like you, Harry Potter. From the messy hair of yours down to your little toes on your feet that I'd like for you to curl them when we make love, I love you. I've always provoked you because when we bicker and fight, I know that I get closer and closer to you than ever. I love you. And until this heart of mine beats again, I'll always do," Edward said softly, looking into Harry's eyes. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and said, "Harry Potter, under the influence of Snape's potion, I'd like to ask: do I have a chance?"

*****BREAK SCENE HERE*****

*****First ending*****

Edward waited with bated breath. Then Harry leapt into his arms.

"Idiot!" Harry said while kissing the vampire's cold cheek. "You should have told me from the very beginning," he continued as he peppered Edward's face with butterfly kisses. "I thought you hated me, vampire-boy."

"Well, now you know that I don't," Edward said while laughing. He turned round and round, filling the Room with Harry's giggles. "God, I love your laughter. I swear I'd make you laugh like that every single day." Edward tickled him and Harry kept on shrieking and writhing in his arms until they fell down to the bed, facing each other. "You're so fucking pretty," Edward commented, brushing a stray strand of hair from Harry's face.

"No one's ever told me that before," Harry said, surprise evident in his voice. "And I can't say that I don't like it," he breathed heavily.

Edward inched closer to Harry, their foreheads almost touching. Harry blushed under his gaze and Edward felt his undead heart skip a non-existent beat. "I'd very much like to kiss you right now."

"And honestly," Harry said, closing the tiny gap between them, "I don't think I'll mind."

*****STOP! If you are satisfied with the ending above, do not continue unless you REALLY want to. And if you think that one was too soft, read on. I hope the second ending placates you.*****

*****Second Alternative Ending*****

Harry held Edward's gaze for some time then looked down. His brows are furrowed in concentration and his fists are clenched so tightly that Edward saw something etched on the expanse of porcelain skin of the back of Harry's hand: _I must not tell lies_.

After about a minute or so, Edward's excitement had long dissipated to be replaced by apprehension. Finally, Harry looked at him, his eyes hard and cold yet red around the edges. He was breathing with some difficulty. Edward made a move to touch him, to hug him, to comfort him for reasons unknown but Harry took an unnecessary step backwards.

"No."

"Okay. I get it. I don't get to touch you, geez," Edward joked around.

"No, Edward. I can't give you that chance." Harry blinked rapidly and started to breathe a little deeper. A ripping sound was heard: the pocket of Edward's pants tore off when Harry silently Accio'd the antidote.

"Cheers," he said coarsely, drinking the contents as if a man long without water. After finishing, he looked at Edward as if to apologize but the door appeared to his left. He bolted towards it but not before looking back at Edward with those red-rimmed eyes, as if pleading. Then he was gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"How did it go last night?" Ron yawned the next day as he and Harry descended from the bedroom to the common room. He and Hermione left for the Gryffindor Tower after Hermione's explanation. She said they need to give the two their 'privacy,' whatever that meant to Ron. Grudgingly, he agreed. He had heard Harry flop down on his bed at around midnight but when he was about to ask him, Harry drew the covers hastily.

Harry said nothing as they went down. Hermione was sitting by the fireplace, a book nestled on her thighs.

"Good morning. So, Harry, everything went well?" Hermione asked, without looking up from her book. She successfully hid her excitement. But instead of answering, Harry just pulled the two of them into a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you, Harry!" Hermione practically squealed and jumped. She pulled back and saw Harry's eyes swimming in tears. "Hey, what's wrong?"

At that, Ron pulled back too and saw Harry's tears beginning to fall. He tried to smile but all he managed was a pained grimace. Harry tried wiping off the tears but they won't stop falling.

"Hey, what happened?" Ron asked.

"Edward told you he likes you, right?" Hermione urged, sharing a worried glance at Ron. If they are wrong, everything gets screwed up. But Harry nodded.

"And you told him that you like him as well, right?" Ron supplied, his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Well, you told him that, didn't you, mate?" he repeated when Harry remained silent.

"I'm damaged goods. Can't you see? I can't give him the happiness he deserves because of my traumatic past involving a now-dead bald psychopath," Harry explained. He looked at their faces for any support.

"So, under the power of the Veritaserum which Snape actually prepared, you didn't tell Edward how you felt entirely when he asked you?" Hermione asked softly.

"I would have told him that and much more," Harry answered. "But Moody trained the three of us to withstand the effects of Veritaserum, remember?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes:** There! Another one-shot done. What did you think? Which ending was better or more realistic? Tell me what you think. Review and Recommend.

Loves!

-elphaba's wicked heir


End file.
